Part of Me
by PrettyLittleLu
Summary: This story takes place after the season 2 finale. How Aria and Ezra are going to continue with their relationship after everything that has happened? Will their love be stronger? 100% Ezria
1. Facing my father

**Hey everyone, how are you? I hope you're all fine. Well this is my first FanFiction in English. It isn't my native language tough. I'm from Uruguay and our language is Spanish so sorry about all the mistakes. I would like for you to point them to me, so I can fix them and learn some more English too Well this idea come to me in my Discrete Math class in college where I wasn't understanding a lot so I started to write. Haha probably I'll regret it later, but Oh well haha. I have another chapter already written and I would like to try and turn this into a complete story, but that is going to be your choice, you have to tell me if you want me to write some more chapters or not. I'm going to Brazil for two weeks tough on holidays so I'll probably be back on the 10****th****. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Xoxo Luly**

He was fired, and the worst part, it's my father's fault. I've never thought he would come this far, but I guess I really don't know him too well. Of course I was sure that he was going to be mad, it's not every day that your only daughter comes home and tells you that she is dating her former teacher, but I figured that after a while he was going to warm up to the idea. I mean it's not like he even gave us the chance to explain that our relationship didn't start with him as my teacher. He's too stubborn; I think I know where I got that from.

Either way I'm now sitting alone on Ezra's apartment, it's not the same without him, but it gives me a place where I can escape from my life for a little while and I guess that is all I can really ask for. Right now he is with his parents up in New York. I miss him like crazy. We talk every day on the phone, but I haven't seen him since the Masquerade dance, five days ago. That was the first time that we've shown ourselves as a couple to the world. It was magical, one of the best feelings that I've ever felt. Monday after the dance tough was_ hell_. It seems like everybody had something to say about our relationship, they made statements and judged Ezra and I like they knew all about us. I got all kind of crap, from the most common statements like slut, whore and bitch to other ones so creative that it was obvious they've spent time thinking about them. But I really didn't care; I mean obviously I wasn't pleased with being called a slut, but I had more important things to worry about, I still have.

In an hour I'm finally going to face my father and tell him how I really feel. I've been avoiding him since Ezra left, partly because I knew that in the state I was, the conversation wasn't going to get anywhere and partly because I was a mess inside and I've spent most of the week crying in my room. Now after seeing Ezra and speaking to him, I understood that he wasn't going to give up on us, and that made me feel slightly better; well that, and the fact that when we left the dance, we went to his apartment and share our second Love making session. He was just as sweet, caring, kind and careful as the first time, but this time, for me at least, was better cause I knew exactly what to expect and I wasn't nervous at all. I know that I'm supposed to be with him for the rest of my life, we're soul mates.

Ten to four, it was time. I grabbed my purse from the bed, grabbed my keys and left the apartment. I got in my car and drove all the way to Hollis. I knew my father was going to be on his office, probable grading some papers. I arrive to Hollis two minutes before four. I parked outside the English building and stepped into the hallways. When I arrived to his door I stopped, check my clock, four o'clock, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard my father's voice telling me to come in, so I opened the door and stepped inside his office. I have to tell that he was pretty surprised to see ME standing there, maybe because I haven't really spoken to him on the last week, week and a half.

"Aria" he spoke "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something" I told him. You could say that he was nervous but was trying not to show it.

"Please take a sit" he told me, pointing to the chair that was on the other side of his desk. That made me feel like I was one of his students, I didn't like it one bit.

"No, it's not going to take long. I…" I didn't know where to begin so I just closed my mouth.

"You…" he said, expecting me to talk. I didn't. "Well if you are going to say something better hurry up, cause I'm working here. I don't have all day" That was it, how could he spoke to me like that. I walked to his side of the desk and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that. Well actually I can, because you get rid of Ezra, you got him fired, but guess what? We're still together, and we're stronger than before. Maybe we won't see each other so much, but that only make our love bigger. And in nine months I'm going to be 18 and you won't be able to stop me from seeing him" I took a breath. Byron opened his mouth to speak but I didn't give him the chance. "You didn't give us the chance to explain that our relationship started before we knew he was going to be my teacher, and please, he was my teacher for like two minutes. He loves me, respects me and care about me. He was the shoulder I cried on when mom left. When I miss Alison, he's the one that's there to tell me that everything is going to be Ok. Not you dad, not mom. Him…"

"Did you two have sex? "He almost yelled at me.

"I don't see where you wanna get with that question" I know that I'll have to tell him the truth, but I was trying to avoid it for a little longer.

"Did you two have sex?" He asked again.

"That's something private dad. I'm not going to tell you what I do with my boyfriend in our intimacy.

"Oh YES you will, cause I'm your father, and I'm demanding an answer. Did you have sex with him?"

"You know what dad, screw you!" I yelled "No we didn't have sex. We made love, and it was the most amazing night of my life. He was caring and careful, and asked me if I was sure at least ten times. And you know what? I have to thank YOU for that night, because we were going to wait till I was 18 but guess what? You made him change his mind. Although if it were for me I would have given myself to him a long time ago" I took a quick breath and continued "And don't you even think about doing something, because the age of consent here is 16 and I'm 17 so there is nothing you can really do. Oh and I was considering going to Hollis for college, you know? But seeing that he can't teach here anymore, I'll have to go to an University near him. I entered in almost every one anyways" And with that I turned around and leave. The last thing I see was his mouth wide open.


	2. You know how to calm me down

**A/N: Hey you! Thanks for reading and for the reviews, I'm so excited! Well I came back yesterday from my holidays in Brazil. OMG Brazil is so beautiful**** I've miss my little country though, so I'm happy to be back. The good part of my holidays for you is that I had a lot of time for writing, so I have like four more chapters already written and some more planned out.**

**Warning: ****Sometime in the story, I don't know exactly when but probably after 6 or 7 chapters, there is going to be a jump in time, because I want to write about some things that will happen in their future and my idea is maybe divide the story in three parts, so two jumps in time maybe? I don't know yet, this is just to let you know and if you have some advice, please tell me!**

**I'm from Uruguay, and our language is Spanish so I most likely have a lot of mistakes, please let me know on the reviews if you find some, because it helps me with my English, really :D**

**Sorry for the long wait and the long A/n.**

**I do not own anything, just the idea**

**Xoxo Luly **

I couldn't believe I've just admitted to my dad that I was sexually active and I didn't give him the chance to say something. I was going to be in so much trouble.

I drove to the park; it was the first place that I thought of. Once I got there I grabbed my phone and dialed Ezra's number. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" He said in a soft voice, Oh god! I love his voice.

"Actually I'm not good" I told him. "What? What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly. Gosh he always so caring, I love that about him too.

"No Ez, I'm not hurt, I just… I said something that I'm already regretting" He exhaled in relieve "Tell me baby, you know you can tell me everything" He told me. "Well I just thought that I was cold enough to speak with my father, you know, about you and everything. So I went to Hollis and I started telling him that he never gave us the chance to explain and out of nowhere he asked me if we had had sex" I was crying at this point, so embarrassed cause I realize What I've just did.

"Shhh, love, it's ok Aria". "I told him that it was something personal, but he kept asking and I just told him everything. I'm sorry Ezra, I understand if you don't want to see me ever again" I was sobbing so uncontrollably that when he spoke I barely listened. "Aria, listen to me" he said so softly "I'm not going to leave you Aria, not now, not ever. I don't care that your father knows the truth, he was going to find out some time anyway".

He spent another minute telling me repeatedly that it was ok, and when I finally could speak I said "I'm scared, you know. And I just miss you like crazy". "Nothing is going to happen Aria, as long as we have each other; everything is going to be alright".

His words were all I needed "I love you" I whispered "Thank you for always being there for me" "Anytime, you know that. And I love you too. Oh and I have a surprise for you" He said enthusiastically. "Really? And what would that be?" I asked. "You know that tomorrow is Friday, and if you want, I could go to Rosewood and spent all the weekend with you, but only if you want" "YES please" I begged "I need you so much that it hurts. I don't care what my parents have to say" "Ok lovely, so I call you tomorrow with the details, but if anything happened I should be at my apartment around 2ish ok?" "YES!" I scream, maybe too excited. "See you tomorrow, love you" "Love you too beautiful girl". And with that I ended the call.

I still had to face my father and my mother but whatever happened, I know that I'll be seeing my boyfriend tomorrow, and the perspective of a perfect weekend filled me while I drove back home. "I just wish my mom understands me" I thought.

I arrived to my house fifteen minutes later. I knew that my mother will be waiting for me, because the first thing my father most likely do was call her. I've already told my father the truth so why no face my mother; I've nothing to lose anyway.

I stood in the doorway for what seems like forever, before finally pulling into the house. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and walked inside. The light on the hallway was out but the one in the living room was on and I have to go through there to go to my room. I took two steps and crap! My mother was sitting in the living room couch holding a newspaper in her hands. It was obvious that she knew I was here.

"Why do you have to do this so theatrical? With the newspaper and everything? You know I'm here" I told her, with anger showing in my voice. There was no way I was gonna let her win this fight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said putting the newspaper down and looking at me. That was her question? I had to admit that I was extremely shocked by it. I was expecting shouting and yelling but not this.

"What do you mean?" shock evident in my voice.

"We used to tell each other everything, now I barely know a thing or two about your life. I know now that it started when you had to keep your father's affair from me, and that it wasn't your fault but I also thought that after coming back from Island, everything will come back to how it used to be. And after Ezra's I don't really know anymore". I was extremely moved by her speech. I knew she was right, I fell the distance with my mother too, and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry" I told her, looking down to the floor, "You know, I used to love how close we were, and I don't really know what happened. If it was dad's affair or some other thing but I feel like I can't tell you a lot of things now because you are not going to understand me, or you are going to judge me" I took a breath but continue "I love him mom, and it's not a childish thing, he's not using me, and above all he loves me back; in the most magical and beautiful way. You can tear us apart, because I'm 17, but that's not forever. In a few months I'll be 18 and I don't want to have to chose between you and him, I want you all in my life, but if that's not possible, he's the love of my life, my soul mate and there's no way I'm gonna let him go".

**DIN DIN DIN how would Ella react to Aria's little speech? **

**Please review, I know that I'm not the right person to say this because I'm very lazy myself, but I want to know if I'm in the right track ;) And if you have questions about me, the story, my country, I don't know anything you can always ask me Oh And my twitter is lulytaJB Follow me! **


	3. You can always be surpriseD

**Hello there! First of all I'm reeeeeally sorry about the wait. I know I'm bad, but this is my first year at University and I am still adapting to all the study so please forgive me?**

**Just so you know last weekend Sir Paul McCartney was in my country! Yes OMG it was amazing, cause we're a really small country and the famous people most likely ignore us, but last year came Nick Jonas (my secret husband shh) and I had the chance to get a picture with him (Best day of my life) and this year Selena Gomez came, and now Paul. It was like this HUGE event, it was historical and just perfect :) and he felt in love with Uruguay haha. And now on the 29th we're going to have our Special night with Demi Lovato :) Happiness everywhere. But you have no idea how awful it is that your idol comes to all the countries around yours but not to yours. We are pretty used to that because they think that us being a small south American country don't have fans, they don't have idea, but oh well, enough with my fan girling haha. **

**Please feel free to correct any of my mistakes and please, I know its boring but take the time to review, because it helps me a lot, seriously :) And if you want to ask me questions about myself, or my country, or my story feel free too :D**

**Love you guys **

**xoxo Luly**

When I'd finished my speech I look into my mother's eyes. I could see in them a mix of feelings. A little of hurt and disappointment yes, but mostly realization, and something like understandment.

"You really love him, don't you?, It's nothing like your father and I thought right? It's something bigger. Now I get it, he's not using you, he just loves you back". My mother said out loud, mostly because she has to realize herself of what she was saying.

"Yes mom, that's right. We're in love, in an equal relationship where it doesn't matter our age, or our former status. Just us" I told her looking into her eyes.

"So you have been having sex with him for a long time?" Oh no, that subject again. If we were being honest with each other I'll have to tell her the truth. So I waited another second and told her.

"No mom, not a long time" she looked at me not knowing if I was telling the truth, so I continued "We had decided to wait til I was 18. Well really he had decided that, because if it was for me, I would have given myself to him a long time ago, cause I totally trust him. Anyway he didn't feel like taking such a big step with all the drama around us, and he wanted to be sure that I was ready. But the day he received his fired letter, we realize that maybe we wouldn't be able to see each others so much and we both wanted something to hold on to when we were apart and it just happened. But like I told dad, we didn't have sex, we made love, and I swear to you that he was a gentleman, he took great care of me, and it was just the best night of my life". I finished with a huge smile on my face, remembering that perfect night. The night that Era and I were one.

My mother look at me, and I continue to smile. A few seconds later, she smiled back and I felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"I don't know what to say Aria. Just that I wasn't expecting that. I have to say that I'm not pleased with you having sex, but it's not like every other 17 year old girl isn't doing it too. It's a reality and we have to accept it. But I believe that you're smart enough to know all the precautions that you have to take, because the decisions you make now, are going to be with you for the rest of your life. That's what being an adult is about".

I just went to her and hugged her, she pulled me onto her lap and put her arms around me. For the first time in the last couple of years I felt really connected, really close to my mom. I couldn't help the tear that run through my face.

"So tell me, how was it? I don't want details of course, but how did you feel?" she asked me, I put my head resting on her shoulder and told her "It was beautiful mom, he was just perfect in every way. He asked me if I was sure like ten times, and told me that if I was unconfortable he'd stop. It was just magical, the way we connected, I felt like we were made to each other" I looked up at her "Am I crazy?" I asked her laughing a little bit. "No you're not" she told me laughing herself "I just think that you are completely in love with him, and I'll have to thank him sometime for taking such a good care of my little girl" she told me, kissing my hair.

"Mom, I know that you're not completely ok with this yet, but if you promise me that you are going to try and look at him just as the person I love and that loves me back, I promise that I'll be more open with you. I like this, I like having you to open up about my life and you giving me advices here and there".

"I promise Aria that I'm going to try with all my being to forget about everything else and look at Ezra just as your boyfriend" I look straight to her eyes and saw that she was telling me the truth.

"Thanks mommy, i love you" I said hugging her tight.

"I love you too baby girl. I love you too".

We stayed like that for a couple more minutes until I realized something. "What about dad?" I told her as I turned around in her lap til I was facing her, fear showing in my face.

"Well that's another story. I can't promise you that he'll be as understanding as I am. I can talk to him though and I will, but whatever happen I want us to keep our promise ok? He doesn't have to know everything right?" she finished with a wink.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to my room, to get some homework done ok? Do you want me here when dad arrives?" "No, go to your room and don't get out until I say ok? Maybe act like grounded for a couple of days? Let me handle your dad, he just has to realize that his baby girl is growing up" I hugged her again "Thank you" I got up and started walking to the stairs, but I stopped, looked at her and said "I love you mommy" and with that I went to my room.

I locked myself in my room and stood against the wall. Did all of this really happen? I just had to wait and see how it all work out at the end.

I was on a train of thought when my phone started ringing with "Ours" by Taylor Swift. It was a message from Ezra.

~How did it go? - Ezra

~Better than I'd expected. I had a very nice talk with mom – Aria

~How so? - Ezra

~I really don't know, just that she promise to try and understand us – Aria

~Well, that's very good – Ezra

~Yes. My dad's another story though – Aria

~Already talk to him? - Ezra

~No, mom's going to take care of him for now. She's making me pretend I'm grounded – Aria

~Ok. What did she say about what happened between us? Ezra

~She made me explain without details and said she's to thank you for treating me so well :) - Aria

~She did? Ok, that wasn't expected -Ezra

~Yeah, I was shocked too but... - Aria

~Ok, I'll see you tomorrow? - Ezra

~Looking forward to it. What time? - Aria

~I arrive at 2. Maybe 3? - Ezra

~Perfect, love you handsome – Aria

~Love you more beautiful. Sleep tight – Ezra.

**Well that's all for now my dears. I have to say that I love the relationship between Ella and Aria that I have created. Maybe is the relationship I would like to have with my mom, but sadly she's not with us. She died when I was like nine or ten and I have always wondered what it would be like to have a mom to ask for advices about boys and telling her everything, so yeah. I know she's with me though, every step of the way :) Love you mommy.**

**Please Review, I'm begging you here haha.**


	4. With a parent on my side

**Hey guys! Don't hit me please, I know it's been like 3 weeks but I have a good excuse haha. I was on mid-term period so I had all my mid-terms. Actually today I had the last one. Well to be honest I have the English Mid-term on Friday but it's like basic English so I don't have to study ;) This maybe a shorter chapter, but I promise that as soon as I get out of this awful time in the year I'm going to start writing again :) So, onto the story now, hope you enjoy!**

**Please REVIEW. As I always say ****feel free to correct any of my mistakes and please, I know its boring but take the time to review, because it helps me a lot, seriously :) And if you want to ask me questions about myself, or my country, or my story feel free too :D**

**Love you guys**

**xoxo Luly**

After my little talk with Ezra, I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went out of the bathroom. I started getting dressed for bed when I heard the front door. My father was home, way of ruin my good mood. I put on my pijama pants and one of Ezra's grey t-shirts and opened my door to listen.

Downstairs were my mom and dad talking about me. My dad was yelling something about my age, and Ezra abusing me and I couldn't hear what my mom have to say because she was speaking in a calmer voice. I was grateful for her though because my father sounded like ready to kill someone, and I had the feeling that Ezra and I were in the top of his list.

"Don't listen to them" I looked up and saw Mike standing in my doorway. "You know dad is just angry about it all. I don't know what have happened now but I bet he found out something about you and Ezra, didn't he?" I looked at Mike "It's kind of my fault. He asked me private things and instead of answer his question I screamed at his face that I'm having sex with my older boyfriend". "Not your smartest move, if you ask me" Mike said in a serious tone, he put his hand on my arm and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Aria, if you love him, go for it. Don't let dad's crap stops you from being with the person you love. Besides I think mom is in your side now, and so am I" he finished with a smile and I smiled back and went to hug him. "Thanks bro, you have no idea how much it means to me" "You're welcome, stay in your room, and don't listen to him. Maybe put some music and lock the door. Let mom handle him for tonight" And with that he went downstairs.

I closed the door of my room and locked it. I turned my laptop on and randomly choose some music. I turned the light off and went to bed, letting the music playing all night.

I woke up the next morning with a knock on my door. "Aria honey, please open the door" My mother's voice was clear and firm, but somewhat comforting too, because I knew she was on my side. A few seconds later I went to open the door and I found my mom with a plate full of food and a cup of coffee.

"Your favorite" She said smiling "Can I come in?" "Of course mom, you know you can" I told her smiling back.

We sat on my bed and I started to eat my breakfast, a few second later she told me "You know that your dad is more than piss right now, right?" I looked down to the floor "Yeah, I kind of figured, how bad is it?" My mom thought about her answer for a little bit. Finally she told me " This isn't going to be easy ok?, but I want you to know that I'm on your side no matter what happen, and I'm planning on keeping our promise, so I want you to keep it too. Your dad is going to take a while, but he already knows that I'm on your side and all so no need to hide anything from him, it is only going to make it worse". I shrugged "He already know that I'm having sex, I don't think there is anything I can hide from him worse than that" "You're right, but from now on, I want you to tell me the truth about where are you going and with who ok? I'm not going to tell you that you can't go, I just wanna know". She looked at me again and smile "Finish your breakfast and get ready for school, I love you" I smiled back "Thanks mommy, love you too"

I finished my breakfast and went to my closet to find the perfect outfit, not for school of course, I was going to see Ezra afterwards and I wanna be perfect for him.

I found a very pretty dress it was a little sexier than usual, but nothing you can't use to go to school. If Byron saw me like this, he would make me change my clothes for sure, lucky me that he needed to be at his job an hour before I. I applied a little bit of make up, I know Ezra like it very natural. Then I fixed my hair, grabbed my handbag and went downstairs.

"Mom I'm going to go to Ezra's apartment after school ok? He's coming all the way down from NY just to see me so yeah" I told her "Are you staying over, or just spending the afternoon with him?" "I don't really know but I let you know as soon as I found out ok?". "Ok but please make sure you have your homework done" "Of course, he's going to make me do my homework anyway so…" I told her laughing "The good things about you dating a teacher" She said laughing "Hurry up or you are going to be late and please call me when you get to Ezra's" "I will. I love you" And with that I was on my way to high school.

The School day slowly passed by, I tried to get as much of my homework done as I could, that way I would have more time to spend with Ezra. At the end of the school day, my only homework undone was English. I figured it wouldn't take long so I just let it. The girls asked me about what happened with my mom and my dad. I told them about the talk with my dad at his office, and what my mom had said about it. I kept our promise only for my mom and me though, because it was something really personal. I told them I was going to meet with Ezra after school and they told me that if I need anything just call them.

When the last bell rang I exit the school as fast as I could. Once I was inside my car I look at my clock, it was 2:30 PM a little early so I just called Ezra to see if he was at his apartment yet. After three beeps he answered.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend" I blushed a little bit because of his comment. "Hey handsome, how are you?" I told him. "I'm better now that you call, already out of school?" "Yes finally, are you home yet? I told my mom I was going straight from here to your apartment so" "Yes I'm home, you can come whenever you want" he told me. "I'm on my way right now, I can't wait another minute to see you" "Me neither baby" He said. "Well I see you in ten. Love you" "Love you too" with that I hung up, and started my way to Ezra's apartment.

**That's all for know my friends, sorry if it sucks but I wanted to upload something. I probably update again at the weekend buuut if you are so good and leave a review I may update a little quicker :D One more thing my twitter is lulytaJB Follow me & tell me you are from FanFiction! Love you**

**~Luly**


End file.
